1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for user interfacing, that enables a user to easily understand an image produced by a user's operation by distorting an image according to the user's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminal functions for a user's convenience are evolving with the development of portable terminal technology. With them, various user interfacing technologies facilitating convenient use of the various portable terminal functions are being developed as well.
For example, Korean Patent Application No. 10-2001-0010118 entitled “Method for Controlling a System Using a Touch Screen” filed in the Korean Intellectual Property Office discloses a technology for a personal mobile communication terminal including a touch screen that enables a user to freely write or input letters or symbols. In addition, the application discloses a technology making it possible to perform functions corresponding to simplified letters or symbols that are previously set, when the simplified letters or symbols are input through the touch screen.
As portable terminal functions are diversified and complicated, it becomes more and more difficult to understand user input by free-hand writing on a touch screen. This phenomenon frequently happens to the middle aged and the prime aged who cannot easily understand a new apparatus or a new function.
Accordingly, development of a technology facilitating understanding of a result according to a user's operation or free-hand user prompt is required.